


the cry of a wolf

by frostedroyaltea



Series: rise from ashes [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Half-Human, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mental Health Issues, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade Wilson, References to Depression, Slow Build, Superheroes, Superpowers, Swearing, Trauma, a lot of relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: one night the Avengers find a young mutant and they take her in
Series: rise from ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636888
Kudos: 11





	1. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Force, the X-Men, the Defenders, and Frank Castle are minor characters in this

The Avengers were battling aliens. Again. 

A girl sat on a rooftop nearby, watching them. She took her phone and snapped several pictures. She swiped through them and frowned. Most were blurry. 

She swivelled her ears, no one in the proximity was nearing. The fight was several blocks away. She'd be safe, she always was. Her senses alerted her to danger before she knew what was there. Still, the girl worried.


	2. chapter two

A burning smell of oil reached her nose. That was not normal. She stood from the ledge and scanned the horizon. Something was coming from the direction of the fight, something large and metal.

A large metal thing - some type of machine - landed on the roof. The smell of smoke reached the girls nose. She eyed it carefully then her gaze went to the fight. Tony Stark - Iron Man - was flying after it. The machine moved towards her on metallic legs - it was a robot than. 

The girl went into a defensive stance. The robot stood before her. Where eyes and ears would be she saw cameras and elephant. Tehre was nothing representing a mouth. The robot regarded her carefully before deciding she wasn't a threat. Stark had showed up at that point. She heard him talking to the others - rapidly; too fast for her to understand. 

He raised an arm and shot the thing. He had failed to see her and the robot slammer back into her, throwing her back into a wall. She crumpled. She heard Stark's panicked voice - he had seen her be thrown. She heard his footsteps; loud and metallic, enough to make her ears ring. He was above her now, and she saw his horrified look - the visor was down now - before her eyes slid closed.


	3. chapter three

She woke slowly, her thoughts being muddled, it was dawn before she was fully conscious. The smell of antiseptic filled the air, almost choking. She thought back to what had happened - the flashes of light coming from the battle, the robot, and then, being blasted into a wall. No memories followed that. And that, was terrifying. 

Voices were nearing, she swivelled her ears to catch the words - “- why you brought her here!”

“What was I supposed to do? I blasted her!” 

“She should be at a regular hospital.”

“The girl is a mutant Bruce. Who knows what they would have done to her!”

The voices faded away into nothingness and the girl’s eyes slid shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be when it really starts going, don't worry


	4. chapter four

I groaned and struggled to open my eyes. I remembered almost nothing from the first time; only the scent of antiseptic wafted in the air the sound of far-off arguing. I struggled to sit; my ribs burned no matter how I moved and my head pulsed with pain. Then it hit me, I had been thrown into a wall. By that  _ idiot  _ Stark. And I certainly didn’t like him before now. A growl died under my breath, I didn’t know where I was, couldn’t let them even suspect something.

There was an angry sound from outside and someone slipped into the room. I sat up immediately, eyeing the back of the person, regarding whoever it was carefully. The build and height were recognizable, not a good sign. Panic flared in my chest and swelled up in waves. A light flashed somewhere beside me. My eyes darted over, a monitor. It flashed again, this time beeping. 

The person turned around. Bruce Banner. The thing beeped again. “You’re alright,” he said. He went over and stood by the bed, keeping a few feet of distance between him and me. 

I cast a suspicious glance around the room before my eyes went to Banner’s. “Why am I here?” I growled. 

“There was an... incident. You were slammed into a wall, and then almost crushed by a robot. Several ribs broke, you have a concussion now too. The impact would’ve been enough to kill a normal person. That’s why you are here.”

I relaxed. A smile flickered on the doctor’s lips. 

From outside I caught the smell of motor oil and grease. It grew stronger until the person who carried the smell outside the door. Stark. I barely kept myself from growling. Dr. Banner noticed me trying to sit up, he put a hand on my arm and I relaxed. Almost. 

Stark walked into the room. “Oh. You’re awake. I’m To-”

“I know who you are,” I growled.

His eyebrows flicked up. Gesturing to Dr. Banner he said, “This is-”

“I know who he is Stark.”

His eyebrows rose even higher. He looked at Dr. Banner who shrugged. I stared at the two. “Well?” I rose an eyebrow. “You going to tell me how to get out of here or will I have to figure that out myself?”

Starked watched me, it was like he was analyzing me. It was obvious I wasn’t fully human. I wasn’t human, at all. I narrowed my eyes, they were a pale yellow-green colour, like that of a wolf. My ears were human _ ish _ . They were pointed and more muscular than a humans. I swivelled them, more people were coming. I looked at the door, they passed by, ignoring us. 

“You aren’t leaving,” Stark said.

“Wrong answer,” I growled. The hair along my neck lifted slightly, it sloped down my head, growing along the back of my neck, almost reaching my shoulder blades. It was shorter the further it went down, like a ruff turning to hackles. Unnoticeable under the clothes wore, they probably noticed it when they carried me here though.

“ _ Right _ answer.” Stark straightened, his stance changed ever so slightly. 

I straightened my shoulders, sat taller. Staring into Stark’s eyes I said, “I  _ am  _ leaving.”

“And go where?” He tilted his head ever so slightly, rose an eyebrow.

A growl died before it made its way out of my throat. “I know a place.”

Dr. Banner shook his head. “It’s not a good idea. There are people who sell mutants to the highest bidder. Some even  _ make  _ mutants to sell.”

“They won’t catch me.”

“They have power dampener collars,” Stark said. “You want that?”

I shook my head. “You know nothing of my... powers, as you call them.”

“Still,” Dr. Banner said.

“Fine.”

Stark’s eyebrows rocketed into his hairline. I wondered if he realized he was doing it. 

“What do you suggest I do while I’m here, Stark.”

He almost looked like he was sputtering for an answer. “We’ll protect you, train you.”

I barked out a laugh. “Train  _ me _ ?” I shook my head. “Nah. I’m good.” Memories flashed through my mind; teeth on skin, cold, endless hours of torment and being forced to extremes. I buried them all. These people… they couldn’t know.

“We’ll get you enrolled in a school then.”

My brows furrowed and I frowned, as soon as I realized I forced my expression to go blank. “Why, exactly?” I asked. Dr. Banner noticed my change in face, I couldn’t tell if Stark did.

“You need an education.”

  
“-What’s your name,” Dr. Banner said, interrupting Stark.

My expression faltered. This time Stark caught it, I was sure of it. Dr. Banner put a gentle hand on my arm, I had to force myself no to lean into the touch. “Don’t have one,” I said gruffly.  _ Not one you people will learn _ , I thought.

Stark and Banner’s eyes flashed, they knew something. Or at least, had an idea. My suspicions were confirmed when Stark said, “I’ll get Natasha.”

“Can I leave this room at least?”

Stark nodded. “I set up perimeters, you won’t be able to get down to the labs. Or any other workspaces. Avenger levels only.” 

“What can I do?”

The answer was directed to Dr. Banner. Stark answered it. “Go explore or something. I have an intern around somewhere, he should be swinging by soon.”

“Wasn’t asking you,” I said curtly. I swung out of the bed, ignored my aching ribs, and made my way down the hall. I figured the med bay would take up most of the floor with how large it was. There were elevators one way, labs down the other.

The elevators were marked with numbers, there was no directory on the side. ‘Course. Logically there’d be some  _ order  _ to it. The labs likely took up several floors, going up by rank and experience. The med bay would be closer to the labs. The gyms and wherever they stored their weapons would be close. The living quarters would likely be closer to the gym than the med bay. I selected the top button. The doors closed and the elevator went up. A voice announced the elevator’s stopping. Whether it was for deaf people, I didn’t know of any deaf Avengers, or an AI I did not know.

It opened to a compound kitchen and living area. There was another hall, leading to bathrooms and bedrooms. I pressed the button for the floor below. This time the elevator opened to a hall with doors leading to what I guessed were more rooms. I went back up to the floor that had the kitchen. 

This time people were there, A boy, who looked my age, was sitting on one of the bar stools eating. Stark was whispering urgently to the Black Widow. A dark look was in his eyes, it only darkened when he noticed me. Black Widow shifted her gaze, to me. She nodded to him. 

I ignored them electing to find food instead. I dug through the fridge, pausing when someone cleared their throat. I froze, let the fridge shut, and turned. “Yes?” I said curtly.

Black Widow was there. I let my shoulders drop. “Yes?”

“Hello. Tony said you don’t have a name.”

“I don’t.”

“You must have one.”

“Serial numbers don’t-” I snapped my jaws shut and shifted my eyes down. “I don’t have a name.”

“What do you want to be called?” Black Widow’s voice was almost… gentle. 

I shrugged. “I’ll think of something.”  _ I know, will you earn the right to know? _ I ducked my head down.

“Alright.” She placed a hand on my arm, and then turned and left. 

I looked up and she was gone. Stark was watching, bemused. 

“What?” I snapped. He just shook his head. I went back to the fridge and closed it with a resigned sigh. The cupboards had more food, albeit most were some type of protein bar but it was food. Most had labels, one did not. I snagged it, it was higher in calories than most bars would be. Someone with a high metabolism ate them, must live in the compound. 

I pulled one out. “Can I eat this?” I turned it in my hands. 

“Probably not,” Stark said. “They’re for Spi-”

The boy moved his head to the left, then the right. Interesting. The movement was small, someone who didn’t know him, or an untrained eye, wouldn’t have caught it.

“Go ahead,” Stark said.

I threw the packs on the table. I slid into a chair crossed one leg and rested the other on the… rung (footrest?) of it. I tore the bar’s packaging open and tossed it on the pile. I studied it; it was brown sticky and a sweet odour emitted from it. I frowned and turned it over once my hands. My skin prickled and my hair lifted slightly. Stark and the boy were watching. “What?” Stark frowned and the boy turned back to whatever it was he was doing. 

Deeming the bar safe I took a tentative bite then went on to demolish it. I pulled the others closer and finished them off. The boy watched with slightly narrowed eyes. “What?” I mumbled around the food.

He shook his head. “Did you have to eat all of them?”   
  


I swallowed. “There’s still some in the cupboard. Besides,” I tapped the wrapping, “I need the calories. If I don’t eat enough I get sick.”

“How much do you need?” he asked. I didn’t fail to notice the interest edging his voice.

“I’m not sure. I’m not exactly human so I don’t know how to calculate it.”

“I know. They said you were a mutant.” 

I shook my head. “I’m not a mutant.”

“But-”

I shook my head again and began unwrapping another bar. “No, they were wrong. My DNA wasn’t mutated.”   
  
He frowned. “You have powers, you aren’t entirely human.”

“Again, they were wrong.” I tossed the wrapper to the side and chewed as I thought. “I’m literally not human. I am not a homo sapien, nowhere on the homo genus.”

The boy tilted his head. “So your genes weren’t mutated?”   
  


“Nope.” I stuffed the rest of the bar in my mouth. “I’m a new species entirely. At least, that I know of.”

“Do you have any shared DNA?”

“Yes. And with... another species.”

“Do you know which one?” He eyed me; taking my ears, eyes and hair, into stock.

“I have some theories. I never got to study them so I don’t know.”

His eyes brightened. “What are they?”

“That I’m more canid than primate.”   
  


“So, canine?”   
  
I nodded. I dropped off the stool and gathered the wrapper in my hands. “Where’s the trash can?” 

“To you left. Do you really not have a name?”   
  
“Nope. Any idea where I’m staying?”   
  
“Here.”   
  


I rolled my eyes. “What room?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. C’mon.” He led me to the living area and sat on one of the couches. I sat close, not enough to be touching, but close. "What's your name?"

"Not telling."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.    
  


“What?”

He shrugged. “Nothing. Wanna watch something?”

“Watch what?”

He shrugged. “Anything.”

“Is there documentaries?”   
  


“There should be. Want to watch one?”

“Yeah. It’s about this wolf in Yellowstone. The Black Wolf, he’s famous.”

“Alright.” After some searching, the boy found it and started it. 

“What’s your name?” I asked during the first commercial. “I mean- what can I call you?”

He looked at me. “By my name. I’m Peter.” He smiled. “You gonna tell me what you're called?”   
  


I nodded. “Nanook.”

“Like Nanook of the North?”

“No, what’s that?”

“You’ll see, we’ll watch it sometime. Anyway-” Peter held out a hand, still smiling-” nice to meet you Nanook.”

I took his hand and dipped my head. “Nice to meet you too, Peter.”


	5. chapter five

I woke to arguing again. But, I was warm. For the first time in a long time. What the arguers were saying stopped me from sliding back into sleep.

I heard… cooing. “Aww. You two look so cute.”

“Shut up Clint.” It took a second for the name to click. Clint. Clint Barton.  _ Hawkeye _ . Fuck.

“She’s practically curling into you.” He was right, I realized. I kept my eyes closed but let my ears swivel, the documentary was no longer playing; some other show replaced it, I heard footsteps from somewhere nearby. “Just a second. Hold still.”

“Clint,  _ no _ .”

My eyes flew up and I spun around. I had Barton’s hand in my wrist and yanked him closer. “What are you doing?” I growled.

He shrugged. I tightened my grip. “Getting a picture.”

My eyes narrowed. “Did you actually take one?”   
  


“Nope.” 

I released him. “Good.” I stepped off the couch and stood in front of him. “I don’t care why you tried to take one, don’t do it again.”

“Alright.”

I turned on Peter. “Why exactly did you let him do that?”

“It’s not like I can stop him,” he said.    
  


Images filled my mind; concrete, cold, stone, twisted wire, the cells. I suppressed a shudder. “No pictures,” is all I said. I tried to brush past Barton but he held up a hand. “What Barton.”

He tilted his head, his eyes analyzing. I resisted the urge to step back. “Why don’t you want pictures? No one will hold them over you, no one can find them.”

“They have hackers. Smart people, who do know how to get into surveillance cameras, simple electronic devices. I can’t be seen on any of them.” I tried to brush past him but he stopped me again. 

“Let her go Clint.” I looked up. Black Widow was standing in the doorway. 

I moved away, checking Barton on the shoulder as I went, and my way out of the room. When I was in the hall I heard her say, “Don’t press her for answers yet. She’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

I made my way onto the elevator, trying to find the floor that held the gyms. I ended up wandering the halls, trying not to remember. I passed three rooms, one with long range weapons, one with short range weapons, and another that looked like it was used for hand to hand combat training and weight training. 

The hallway curved and I found myself at a closed room. I tested the knob, unlocked, and stepped inside. It was a lounge. The lights were off. One wall was made entirely of windows, it overlooked the city’s skyline; the sky was darkening quickly. I made my way through the room, there was an unfinished bar, several couches, and a mounted TV. There was another door; it led to a bathroom. I ignored that. I looked over the room again before leaving. 

I went into the gyms where I saw the long range weapons. There, on the wall, were bow and arrows. Much better ones than I had ever used. I took one off the wall, it was heavier than the one I used. Targets were lined up on the far wall. I shot the arrows, one at a time, watching as they hit the targets. Someone was behind me, I heard their footsteps, and I spun around, weapon still in hand. When I saw who it was I lowered it and the tension left my arm. 

“Yes?” 

“There’s food.” Black Widow stepped closer. “Clint said he won’t mess with you again.”   
  
“Good,” I said gruffly. 

“Let’s go.” She led, I followed, making sure to keep the distance between us. 

She was waiting for me when I got to the elevator. “Alright?”   
  


“Yes-”

“Natasha,” she said.

I blinked then followed her into the elevator. Natasha didn’t talk or press me for answers. I relaxed, something I was sure she noticed. The elevator opened onto the kitchen/living room level. Two other people were there, Captain America and Winter Soldier. 

I silently sat beside Peter, Natasha took my other side. I stayed quiet while the food (some type of soup) was served. No one asked questions, they all just talked around me. I eyed them, wondering who told them to keep quiet. I ate quickly, the soup was hot but it didn’t bother me. I wordlessly set the bowl back down, stood, and crept away from the table. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natasha glance at me, but she didn’t call me back. 

I went back down to the gym, this time attempting to hit the bullseye with a shotgun. I returned the gun; sore, tired, and frustrated, still unable to hit it. My ribs burned now and gunshots didn’t exactly help the headache I had. I opted to lie, eagle spread, in the middle of the room.

“Hey.” Peter was leaning on the doorway. “Bruce needs you.” He pushed himself off the wall. “You aren’t supposed to be doing anything rigorous.” 

I sat up, slowly. “I don’t care.” I sucked in a breath. “I’ve been through worse. Hell I’ve  _ fought  _ through worse.” 

An amused look settled on Peter’s face. “Don’t let Cap here you curse.”

I shook myself. “I’m not going to stop just because he’s in the room.” I stood unsteadily. “Do you have any idea when I’ll be allowed to leave?”

“When you’re better. Mr. Stark was serious about putting you in school.”

“He’d better not do it under his name,” I growled.

“Nanook.” I looked at Peter. “You’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that. I need to leave. At least to get my phone. There’s someone I need to call.”

“They brought your phone too.”

“Where is it?”   
  
“Your room.”

My eyebrows furrowed. “I have a room here?” 

We were at the elevator inside. Peter nodded and pressed the button on the elevator. “You do now. It’s by mine. Who do you need to call?”

I thought back to when I first got to America, I was still under  _ their  _ control, on a mission. It failed, over when one of the government's power suppressor collars was forced on me. It relinquished the control  _ they _ held but didn’t stop my powers. I really wasn’t a mutant; not like I’d ever tell my captors that. And then he showed up, completely destroying the train, trying to convince a kid to go with him. I tailed him, and he helped. For the first time in my life another person actually helped me.

“Just… someone. He’s helped me before.” 

“Who is he?” I didn’t miss the lift to Peter’s voice.

“An ex-mercenary. I think. He just kills bad guys now. The same people wanted us dead, or at least him dead, me captured, and we helped each other. He helped me more than I helped him though.”

“Thanks,” Peter said softly. “For telling me.”

I shrugged. “Whatever.” The elevator stopped and we got off. 

“This way.” Peter led me down the hall to the med bay. “Good night Nanook.”

“...good night…” 

Dr. Banner ushered me to the bed. “You shouldn’t be running around with a concussion and broken ribs.”

“I’m fine. I’ll heal.”

“Still.” 

I rolled my eyes but sat on the bed. "Any idea when I can leave?"

His gaze lingered on me. "I'll talk to the others," was all he said before leaving the room.


	6. chapter six

**chapter six**

The ever familiar feeling returned, weighing heavily on me. I flipped over on the bed, sighing. The thoughts trickled in, I forced them out. 

My body was exhausted but my mind wouldn't let me rest. Instated ahead if me, willing for my brain to just turn off so I could get some sleep.

The hours trickled by, the feeling wouldn't let up, and I was still awake. I got off the bed and my way back to the living room. I stepped outside, onto the balcony. The air had a chill to it, it deeper into my bones, freezing my breath. 

I sat down and dangled my legs between the rails, above the streets bellow. The rails were cool, I rested my forehead against one and let my eyes fall closed. 

The city was still lit and full of noise. I looked up, focusing on stars I couldn't see. There really were none, the _smog_ as Wade called it hid them and polluted the air. I let out a sigh. 

Thinking about the family I had, what we could've been was better than my mode straying to other things. Still. I let out another sigh and brushed my finger behind my ear, where _it_ was. Anger surged, I quenched it down. 

Nothing could be done, the area was scared, the mark was permanently etched into my skin. I fell back into the floor. Tears fell down my face, hot against the cold air.

The weight was crushing, I breathed slowly, it did nothing. My mind was racing, sweeping me up, flashed memories surging up. Pain rang through my head. The conditioning was still there, always would be. _Always_. 

I dug my nails, now claws, into the mark, wanting it gone. I let my hand drop, I had gone through this before, nothing good would come from it. I sat up and leaned against the rails again, watching the cars go by as the tears fell.

There wasn't much of a sunrise in New York. I had lived in the city long enough to know that. 

The sky was just shifting from grey to blue when the door slid open. I looked behind me. "What?"

Stark sighed and rubbed his face. "What're you doing out there?"

"Couldn't sleep." I tried to brush past him but he grabbed my wrist.

"And you stayed out in the cold?"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "The cold doesn't bother me." I moved last him, and went down to the lounge I had found. 

It was empty. A sign of relief escaped me. I gathered the few blankets I could find before collapsing onto the couch and falling into an exhausted sleep.

A weight dipped beside me and I jumped up and spun around. Peter was sitting there looking entirely unbothered while eating some sort of… pastry looking thing. I eyed him warily. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Eating breakfast.”

I rose an eyebrow. “Down here? Were I was clearly sleeping?”

He shrugged. “I wanted to talk to you. Besides, it’s a little overwheling upstairs.”

“Why? What’s going on?” I craned my hearing, swivveling my ears to better capture sound, I heard northing but far off moices. They must be yelling for me to hear it all the way down here.

“They’re ‘talking’ abou what to do with you.”

“ _Talking_?” 

Peter set his now empty plate on the table. “They don’t know where your from or who you are. They don’t know _what_ you are.”

I sat back down. “Do you know what they’re planning to do?”  
  


“Training, school. Anything else you’ll need.” I glanced over at him, he was turning on the TV.

“Where do they think I’m from?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t hear any of that coversation.” he looked over and met my eyes. “They are worried though, wary. Do you knwo how had you? You always say ‘they’ when you talk about it.”

I nodded and brushed my finger across my ear. “Yeah. I know.” I shuddered at the memories and closed my eyes. “There’s a reason I never talk about it.”

Peter cast a worried look out the corner of his eye. “Will you ever talk about it?”  
  
I shrugged. “MAybe. Anyway, what’s with this ‘school?’ What’s that like?”

“It’s about eight hours, so eight classes. We get a break for lunch. Sometimes there’s clubs after school. I’m in deca, I sometimes go to robotics. Other people our age will be there. How old are you anyway?”

“I don’t know. Most other animals mature quicker than people, only takes about a year to three. So I don’t really know. There were other people I was kept with, other were older, other ypunger. They were all humans. I think. We all seemed to age at the same rate. Mentally and biologivcally we’d be the same age. I don’t know about time though.”

“Do you know what year you were born.”

“Nope. Don’t even know when my birthday is.”

  
  


“Does’nt that bother you?” Peter asked, worry edging into his voice.

I sighed. “First time I was out of their control it bothered me for quit a bit but it doesn’t anymore.”

“What excat;y happened? How’d you escape?”

“We were in America, I was on a mission. These people sqw, reported me, reported I was a mutant too. Even though I am not a mutant. These people came with the power suppresor collars Stark ‘warned,’ I made the air quotes, “me about.. They got one on me, instead of getting rid of my powers it got me out of their control. I ended up on a train to canada to a place called The Icebox. These people got on the train, helped this kid escaped. The whole thing was a mess. The train crashed, I escaped and tailed them. They found me and let me tag along. I ended up back here. I wanted to go elsewhere but Wade said this would be safer.”

"What's safer?" 

"The city is a lot busier and has more people than where I _was_ going to go."

Peter selected a show and played it. I turned my back to him and laid back on the sofa before letting my eyes close. 

"Dinner is ready, the others are upstairs." I jumped up at the voice and growled lownin my throat.

"What, was _that?_ "

"That's FRIDAY. She's an AI."

"An AI for this entire building?"

Peter nodded. "Yup;"

"That's creepy as fuck," I muttered.

"Mr. Rogers would like to say 'language' and to come upstairs," the AI said.

I looked at Peter. "Are they listening to us right now?" 

"Mr. Stark had access to all my footage and audio," the AI said not so helpfully.

"Like I said, creepy as fu-"

"Just come on," Peter interrupted. "Steve made dinner tonight and he's like, the only one who can cook." 

We went back to the living area, Peter almost dragging me, and made our way to the kitchen. Not all of the Avengers were there. Only Natasha, Stark, Dr. Banner, and 'Steve' who was Captain America.

Peter sat by Stark and pulled me over to an empty spit between him and Natasha. "What'd you make Steve?" he asked eagerly.

"Pasta." Steve and Stark passed around the plates. Steve, Peter, and I all got larger ones. 

"What's with the bigger plates?"

"They have enhanced metabolisms. And you look starved," Natasha said.

"I am starved," I grumbled. "And I have that enhanced metabolism thing. Peter did you not mention that?"

"No. Why would I?"

I just shook my head and started eating once the others did. Slowly, I stopped and looked over. " _Yes_?" Peter and Stark were both looking.

"You have extra canines. And they're longer than normals ones."

I set the fork down. "Yeah, so? I also have pointed ears that can I can move. Voluntarily. Need to know anything else _Stark_? What about my retractable claws. Or the fact that-"

"He didn't mean anything by it, _right Tony_?"

My eyes snapped over to Steve. He didn't waver and I dropped my gaze. He seemed satisfied and resumed whatever conversation that had been taking place. My eyes shifted to Stark, his mouth was set in a line and his eyes were hard. I narrowed my eyes at him. Steve caught my eye and a warning flashed in them. I dropped my gaze and quietly finished eating. The others still were no way close to be being done. 

"Do you need more?"

I looked up. "What?" _More food?_

Steve nodded to my empty plate. "Do you want more of the pasta?"

"..."

"Nanook?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." He slid the refilled plate to me, I lowered my eyes. "Thank you."

The rest of the meal was silent. The others eventually finished eating and put their plates in the sink. I followed their example. The others went and sat on the couches while I stayed standing in the kitchen. 

"Where's my room?" I asked finally. 

"I'll show you," Steve said. I followed him until the elevator. It stopped quickly, only going down a floor. 

We stepped off and Steve pointed to one of them. "That one's yours. The other two are for Peter and Harley. There's a lounge and mini kitchen area that way," he pointed down the hall," and each room has a private bathroom." Steve looked at me for a second. "You okay? You slept almost the entire day.

I blinked at him and shifted my balance. "I'm fine," I said curtly. He waited a second. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep." 

"Alright." 

I turned and squeezed into the room through a barely open door. I shut the door quickly and sagged against it. My phone was on the bed, like promised. 

I flipped on the bed and picked it up. No new notifications. Not really surprising considering I had one person's number. I selected our chat, just wanting someone to talk to.

  
  


_6:00_

🐺: guess who finally found me

🐺: definitely took them long enough

🐺: didn't even happen in a way I expected

_6:25_

🐺: dude

_6:30_

🐺: did you blow yourself up again 

🐺: I swear

_6:35_

🐺: you better not have blown your self up again

🐺: I WILL tell wolvie and colossus on you if you did

_6:37_

🔪😎: 1. no 2. how tf do you even know that? was it Colossus?

🔪😎: also wolvie doesn't even like me 😔 :'(

🐺: 🙄

🐺: no

🐺: they literally trained me to be an assassin and spy. I know how to find things out. sorry about Vanessa btw 

🔪😎: how'd you know about that?

🐺: picture of you and her in a bar. bar keeper guy wasn't helpful in giving info

🔪😎: so anyway who found you?

🔪😎: colossus?

🔪😎: wolvie?

🔪😎: angsty teen and her gf?

🐺: stark did

🐺: ya know

🐺: iron man

🐺: Tony Stark, the billionaire 

🐺: you aren't responding

🔪😎: the heck did that happen?

🐺: there was a robot

🐺: I was behind said robot

🐺: stark blasted said robot into me 

🐺: I crashed into a CEMEMT wall and the FREAKING ROBOT practically crushed me

🐺: and the man has the audicity to wonder WHY I don't like him

🔪😎: are all the others there 2? capsicle? spidey? the bird guys? the ant guy? 

_6:38_

🐺: capsicle yes, one of the bird guys yes, haven't seen anyone in the spidey suit but I have an idea of who he is

🐺: also Rogers talked to me

🐺: idk

🐺: it was weird

🐺: like he actually cared

_6:41_

🐺: dude?

🐺: why haven't you responded?

_6:44_

🐺: btw you got me in trouble with THE captain america and stark's weird building robot by teaching me those bad words :-(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention this is unedited. This is unedited. I also wrote like half of this at like 1 am so it might have some crack fic elements :p


	7. chapter seven

No one was awake. Perfect. I crept out of my room, paying close attention to the unopened doors. Peter’s room was right by mine and Stark’s suite had to be close by. The other's rooms were probably grouped together somewhere on the floor above or below us. 

One thing I noticed was all the windows swung open easily. Easy access for a certain vigilante. My room’s didn’t open, a security measure by Stark I was sure. I made my way to the old lounge I found and stepped out onto the balcony. No one was trying to sneak up on me, none of them knew my habits either. They wouldn’t know I was gone until later. Much later. Perfect. The drop wasn’t too far, there was a roof to another part of the building beneath me.

I carefully manuvered myself so I was hanging off the edge before dropping to the ground. Superhero landings really were hard on the knees after all. Of course, I wouldn’t be going into the Devil’s liar unannounced. It wouldn’t hurt to scope it out though.


	8. chapter eight

Someone was tailing her. She kept her ears pricked behind her, listening to the quiet footsteps. She had scoped out the boundaries of Hell's Kitchen. It was suspicious, she wouldn't be surprised if she caught the attention of the Devil himself. And now, just as she was leaving, she was being followed.

She stopped and waited. Once the crunch of gravel stopped she turned. A man covered in black clothing stood there. He had a white mask on. She could smell the sharp scent of gunpowder and metal on him. 

"Why are you following me?" She lifted her head and looked where she guessed his eyes to be.

The shifting of his shoulders and legs told her she guessed right. She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground.

"You." His voice was deep, heavy.

"Why follow me?"

The man moved to pull something off his back. A gun. She recognized his movements, saw them many times, done by enemies and comrades. Hell, she'd done them herself.

She ran. Behind her she could hear the click of the safety in the gun. The man had said _you_ . She didn't recognize him. It could only mean one thing. _A failed mission_. 

A shot rang out. In front of her she heard a bullet hit the wall of some building. _Fuck_. She ran faster, back to the tall sky-scrapers and loud noises that were New York City. The gun was fired again, this time the bullet grazed Nanook's arm.

"Oh fuck you!" she yelled behind her. She took a knife from her waistband and focused on the sound of the footfalls, the direction the bullets came from, and the way the man breathed. She turned and threw the knife. 

Immediately, she ran again. The footfalls slowed. Maybe she hit him, maybe the man didn't want witnesses. 

The sky was starting to light up. In the distance she could see where the black was turning to blue. It had definitely taken longer than she thought. 

She eventually reached the building and crouched before just deciding to sit. Her chest heaved as she panted. She was out of shape. Sure she just ran almost sixty miles to avoid death by masked man and ran sixty to get there but still. She sagged against the wall and sucked in air. Whoever the man was he stopped a few blocks away once they'd gotten in range of the Avengers territory. At least they respected boundaries in Manhattan.

Stark Towers was closed. The door didn't budge when she tried to open it. There was no lock on the thing. Only a badge scanner. She couldn't see anyone in the lobby. Who knew where the security were. And there was no way she was scaling up the building. Not with her arm. She couldn't see anyone in the lobby. 

Nanook took another knife from one of her various pockets. She turned it over in her hands flipped the blade open. She tried the door again. It didn't work.

Oh well. Stark could afford to buy a new door. She punched a hole in the door with the hand that held the knife. 


	9. preview of a distant chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone is exasperated by Nanook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this too early/late. I should be asleep. there y'all's go. Dunno when this'll show up again. Anyone guesses as to who this /they/ that Nanook referring to is? There's a clue/reference to the answer in one of the movies. I'm not telling if it's in the MCU or not. Maybe. Theories? Maybe?
> 
> this is very much not edited. like, at all.
> 
> there's a lot that happens before this :p  
> whelp  
> enjoy

Shots fired. I yelped despite myself and ducked behind a building and pulled a knife from it's holster. I waited until the footsteps neared before swinging and letting the knife fly from her hand. I heard a thud and a grunt. 

I heard the click of a trigger and a white hot burst of pain hit my shoulder. I was thrown forword, barely managing to catch myself. 

"DD! Kin'a need help! Win'ow open!" 

The footsteps were gone from behind me, the person retreating from wherever he came from. A traipl escapes my throat, the man was targeting me if I came within a few blocks of The Kitchen. 

I ended up stumbling through his open window, almost face planting. He caught me and helped me down the stairs. "Sit."

"Glad to hear you lost the gruff voice."

I could almost hear him roll his eyes. "I use it to intimidate people. Doesn't really work if people say it sounds like I have a bad cold and offer me  _ cough drops _ ." 

"What're ya gonna do?" I said with a shrug.

He ignored me. "I called Claire." Matt paused. "You got shot. Again."

"If it's not a question I'm not answering it."

I peeled off my shirt and hissed. I brushed my fingers against the back of my shoulder. "No exit hole." 

A long sigh came from Matt. "Just hang on and  _ stop moving _ . And keep out of Hell's Kitchen. You  _ and _ I have enough to deal with already."

"The people you run with keep gunning for me. Besides, y'all don't own this neighborhood."

"Nanook." Matt's voice was stern, hard. He was glaring almost where I was. "Stay out of here. I thought you said you wanted to keep away from cameras. And people who might've been part of past missions. There's a reason Frank's following you."

"Creepy." I might back another hiss as I settled against the couch. The billboard outside flashed, lighting the room momentarily. 

There was a thud as Matt not so gently put a cup on the coffee table. I took it and sniffed. Water. "Drink it." He pressed a cloth into my hands. "Don't bleed out."

"Yeah. Yeah." I pressed the cloth onto my arm. 

"Find anything else yet?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I've started a list, things I remember clearly. " I leaned my head back against the cushions. "I don't know if  _ they _ had me my all my life, I don't know how long it was. Everyday was the same, or pretty much the same. Meals at the same time, experiments and tests the same time, same day if the week too. Or at least the amount of days during test days stayed the same. It was after a few years of missions they started the conditioning. They raised me to fight for them, never thought I'd started going against them. That's around when they got me a… team. There were five others."

"Anyway to find them? If they aren't under control-"

"Dead. That mission was the last straw. It was also my first time in America, New York. I'd bet anything that's how,  _ when _ Castle found me." 

There was a knock. "Come in! Just Claire." Matt nudged the cup towards me. "Drink."

I chugged it and set it back. "What happened now?"

"She was shot. Says there's no exit wound. There was a click and the room filled with light. 

"Alright." Clair walked over and set the first aid kit on the table. "I'll have to get the bullet out then."

Matt sat beside me, next to the arm rest. I shifted and turned, resting my head on his thigh. I cranned my neck to look at the wound. "How long is this going to take?" 

Clair pulled on a pair of gloves. "Shouldn't take too long. I've had plenty of practice." She glared at Matt. "I'll just disinfect it first."

She pressed another cloth onto my arm. "So this isn't your first time in America," Matt said.

"Yeah. I was here, finally realized I didn't have to be used as a weapon, ended up defying every order during one mission. Screweed up, got everyone killed, barely escaped alive, and that was the last thing I really remember before I remember being back here, power suppresor collar around my neck. A few years went by, by then. I found out once Wade found me."

"Do you remember what you did?" 

I shrugged. "Blearily. Everything's blurry and in flahses. I had weapons on me, in Upstate New York, during one of those protests. X-Men was just leaving. Their scent wasn't on me so the situation was probably brought under control by the arrived."

Claire let out a drawn out sigh and frown, here eyes narrowed. "What are you two getting into?"

"I've been in it my whole life."

"I don't think I have a choice," Matt said. His hand went to the nape of my neck. He paused. "Your hairs shirt, it's growing differebtly."

I shurgged and let out an hiss of pain at the movement. "Got hair follicles down to the middle of my spine. Hair kinda ruffs around my neck and at the back of my skull. It's short though."

"Hmm." 

"I'm going to get the bullet out now," Claire warns before digging into my shoulder. 

My muscles tighten and my claws slide out. "Maybe," I panted. "More of a warning." 

"Sorry," she says not at all  _ sounding _ sorry. I clench my hands before letting out a pained whine. "If having bullets removed," I gasped out, "hurt this bad I would reconsider coming here."

"You think?" Claire scolded. "You shouldn't be out here at night, especially this late. If you want to talk to Matt do it during the day." She jabbed a finger at Matt. "And you, need to be sterner."

"How long do these things usually take?"

"Depends." Matt started scratching at my head and I leaned my head into his hand. "You'll be alright."

"I don't have excelerated healing," I growled out through the pain.

"I don't and I'm fine."

"Because you have me to see you back together." 

Matt shrugged. "Yeah."

"Nanook? You enganced?" 

"I'm not a mutant Claire. Those power suppresor collars didn't get rid of my claws or senses. Just the control  _ they _ held on my mind."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know what they call themselves," I lied. My finger went to my ear, tracing the shape imprinted on the skin before Matt caught my wrist. His finger traced it and the scars. "Only that they're everywhere. They're dangerous, and working with other organizations. Weapon X is one."

Matt frowned. "Nanook what happened to your ear."

"I was branded. Don't remember it." 

Claire paused in her digging into my shoulder. "Branded?"

"With  _ their _ mark." 

Matt's frowned deepened. "That's not what I was talking about."

I stiffened. Matt went back to massaging at my head. "We can talk later," he said gently.

"That's invasive." I pressed my face into the couch cushions and bit back a groan if pain. 

"Almost done," Claire murmured. There was another flash if pain before something thunked onto the table. "Got it. There's muscle damage but it didn't hit bone." I shifted to look. Claire pressed a new alcohol soaked cloth onto my shoulder. I whimpered. Matt took my hand and squeezed gently. 

"Thank you Claire," he said.

"I'm leaving a sling. Use it. Matt will tell me if you don't. And I know he can pick out liars." Claire removed the cloth and tied a bandage around my shoulder. "Rest. Try not to get shot at. Try  _ not _ to use that arm."

"Got it," I murmured. 

"You need any medicine?" Matt asked.

I shook my head. "No. It'll just make me sick. Think I'm allergic to somethin in it."

"Let's get you to bed." He started to sit up but I shook my head.

"Hurts too much. I'll stay." 

He settled back down and cleared his throat. "I'll-" I nudged his hand.

"Don't stop." His hand went back to my head. "Stay."

"Okay. We'll talk later During the day. Just-" Matt stretched out and I dropped back in top of him."

"Thank you," I slurred, my eyes closing.

"No problem."

I woke, blinking sleepily. Matt was gone. He left a note on the table.  _ Got work, had to go. Sorry.  _ Beside it a doctor's note for school because, unfortunately, that was an official part of my life now. Water, and the sling. I shoved the off the blanket that was on me and gulped the water before manuverubg the sling on. 

**_at the school_ **

Peter was gawking. "What."

"What. Did you. Do." 

"I did a lot of things. You'll have to be more specific." I sat in the chair beside him. Ned sat on his other side. MJ, unfortunately, was not in second hour chemistry with the two. 

Peter made an annoyed sound in his throat. "Last night." He waved a hand over me. "What did you do you your  _ arm _ ?" He frowned. "Is that… Clint's shirt?"

I lifted the fabric to my nose. It was more Matt than Clint at that point. "Correction, it's was Clint's, then DD's."

"You have Hawkeye's old shirt?"

"It belonged to Daredevil until last night." 

"Why do you have it Nanook?"

"My shirt got bloody."

Peter swuaked. " _ Bloody _ ?!" he hissed. " _ What did you do _ ?"

"Not so much what I did, more like what The punisher did." I frowned. "I lost two knives to him. He hasn't even returned them. SMH, am I right?"

Peter made a stangled sound. Ned gave him a pitying look. "At least I didn't pick up any more snakes. Or a dog again. It could've been a dog."

"It didn't belong to you!"

"Mr. Parker!"

"Sorry," he said, flashing an apologetic look at the teacher. He turned snack to me, full on glaring and scowling, the lines in his face deepening. "Stop running into danger."

"Says you."

"Nanook," he whisper shouted.

"Okay boomer."

Peter presseed his face into his hands and let out a long sigh.

  
  
  



	10. chapter nine

"What are you doing!?"

She tugged out the glass shard and pressed her thumb onto the bleeding cut. Her knife was safely back in its pocket and her hand was no longer covered in glass. 

"What did you do!?"

She ignored him, only yanked another length of fabric off her shirt and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. 

"Nanook!"

"What Peter?" she snarled.

"You're bleeding everywhere!" 

"Yeah. So?"

She laid back down on the couch. She had chosen to ignore the lounge on the floor she was staying on and took all the food in that fridge down with her.

Peter stood in front of her. "How did  _ that _ happen?" he yelled when he saw her arm.

"I'm not going to tell you." She moved away from him, off the couch. "I am going to fix it.  _ You _ are going to stay here and not tell the others."

ft

Nanook made her way up to her room. Before going in she glared at the ceiling. "Stark," she growled. "I know you have surveillance everywhere in this building. Get it out of this room." 

Nanook yanked the door open and stepped inside. "You hear? It had better be done by now or else I  _ will _ find a way to get rid of it." There was a faint electric whine and the eyes she felt on her were gone. She swept her gaze across the room. No cameras, no microphones, no  _ nothing _ . How that AI watched the place she did not know. It was, quite frankly, terrifying.

She dug a box out from under the bed and took out a spool of bandages, pain medicine that didn't work no matter how much she wanted it to. The adrenaline had worn off and her chest still heaved with need of oxygen. 

Nanook went back to the lounge laid sat back on the couch and unwound the fabric from her arm. Her eyes slid closed. They flew open when someone knocked on the door. "What?" she growled.

"It's Peter. Tony said to check on you."

"Did he know?" Nanook thought for a moment. "Peter. How can you hear me? I'm nowhere near that door." She heard his heart rate pick up. 

"Uhh. You're loud."

Nanook let out a snort. "You, Peter, are a terrible liar. If the others don't know I ain't tellin'."

"Tell them what?" His voice quivered and Nanook could still hear the fast thudding of his heart.

"You're a mutant."

"Wha-what?"

"Get in here Peter." He opened the door and walked in.

"How'd you  _ know _ ?" He sat on the bed. His eyes widened when he saw her. "You got hit?!"

Nanook rolled her eyes. "Peter you have an enhanced metabolism and could hear me all the way out there. I'm being quiet for a reason."

"Yeah. Tony mentioned that."

She rolled her eyes again. "Anyway, I was not shot. The bullet did not enter my body so I'm fine."

Peter scoffed. "You are not fine. And everyone's mad about the door."

"Well, maybe there should be an override for emergencies. I wasn't going to be standing out there waiting for the employees to show."

"Where were you for that-" he waved a hand over her -"to happen."

Nanook closed her eyes and sighed. "It's not safe for me here Peter. The man recognized me. I didn't recognize him but I  _ did _ . That's never a good sign."

Peter's forehead furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I have no memory of us meeting or seeing him. I did not recognize him. But he was familiar. The way he held himself, the scents he carried on him." Nanook sighed. "They were not new to me."

"That tells me nothing."

Nanook slowly sat up and started wiping her arm down with an antiseptic wipe. "I won't tell you anymore. You are a terrible liar and you are too loyal to the others. If they ask you will tell them. Two of them are geniuses, two are spies. Figure out what I mean. I'm sure Natasha will figure it out eventually."

Peter signed. "Do you need help with the bandage?"

"Yeah."

Peter moved off the bed and sat beside Nanook on the floor. He wrapped the bandage around her and taped it down. "There. Don't let it get infected or I  _ will _ tell the others about it."

"Yeah, yeah." Nanook brushed him off and stood. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Lounge."

_____

"Peter."

"Hmm?" 

"What do you know about Hell's Kitchen?"


	11. chapter ten

**chapter ten**

We were sitting on the couch together. Food piled in-between us. Finally. A commercial. Peter was at the other end of the couch, paying attention to the show. "Peter." 

"Hmm?" His eyes shifted to me.

"What do you know about Hell's Kitchen."

That sure got his attention. Peter paled. Slightly. "Nanook, no." I studied his face. He didn’t look  _ too  _ frightened. More like I was an idiot he was trying to stop.

I grinned, pulling my lips above my fangs. "Nanook  _ yes _ ."

" _ That's _ where you were last night. Nanook why were you in Hell's Kitchen?! Do you  _ know _ who runs that place?!"

"Yup. Daredevil. Double D." 

He muted the TV and eyed me. "You just called him by a nickname."

I sniggered. "Scared?"

"No. But he and his team have  _ killed _ people Nanook."

"I've killed people Peter." Peter flinched back and stiffened. 

"He isn't called "Devil" for nothing." His eyes were stern. "They're dangerous. They could be dangerous, even to you."

"Are you sure about that?" I held my hand in front of his face, and relaxed the muscles in my fingertips. Claws grew out of them. Curved, black, long, sharp. Deadly. Claws that have killed before. "I have retractable claws. I can see in the dark. I can hear both our hearts beating in our chests. I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes and sheathed the claws.

The show was back on. I turned away from Peter and faced the show. "Besides, I want to talk to him." 

Peter sputtered beside me. "You want to  _ talk  _ to _ the  _ Daredevil?"

I shrugged. "I know someone he's worked with before."

"Who?"

"Deadpool."

"Deadpool?!"

"He's a nice guy."

"Nanook. He  _ kills _ people. He's a mercenary."

I rolled my eyes. "The Avengers, you know, the ones you idolize, they act all high and mighty but they cause so much collateral damage. People have died because of them."

"I don't idolize them. Anymore. Now they're more like mentors."

I rolled my eyes again. "Wade's nice. To me and Russel at least."

"Who's Russel?"

"A kid he's looking after."

Peter sighed. "Nanook, be careful." 

“What time do these people eat breakfast?”

He have me a look. “Whenever I guess. Why?”

“I’m hungry. Duh.”

Peter sighed and stood. “Follow me.”

“Coolio brolio.”

\---

“Meat neat meat,” I muttered under my breath, searching the firdge. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

“What?” Peter was sittting on the counter, watching me search.

"Meat Parker. I need meat. I'm a predator."

"There’s probably bacon, there's eggs if you need protein."

"Danke."

"What?"

"It’s thank you in German Peter. Where's the others?"

"Clint's visiting his kids. Thor is on Asgard dealing with whatever happened with Loki. Sam and Scott are doing some mission thing."

"I meant the ones who were here when I got here. You know, Natasha. Steve. Stark. Dr. Banner.

Peter shrugged. "They’re around."

I shut the fridge with a frustrated growl. "Useless is what that was. Did Stark actually get rid of the AIs connection to my room?"

"I think so."

"Good."

"Nanook."

I sighed and turned to face Peter. He moved to one of the barstools, watching me from across the island. "What Peter?"

"Don't sneak off."

I clicked my teeth together. "You aren't in charge of me. You do it often enough that the window swings out without squeeking."

"And if I just like it being open?"

With  _ your _ enhanced senses?" In  _ this _ city? I don’t believe it. The smell is unbearable on a good day for me. I'm guessing your senses are at  _ least _ as strong as mine."

"How strong  _ are _ yours anyway?" He clasped his hands together and leaned forward, his elbows in the counter. I ignored him and moved my search to the cupboards.

"Nanook. C'mon? Tell me? Please?"

"Strong Peter. Strong. I can hear your heart beating, I can feel mine beating in my chest, I can hear Stark and Dr. Banner talking in the halls. They’re angry, frustrated. And before you ask, I can tell by the way their voices sound, the way it carries through the air, by the way their hearts beat and how they're stance carries into how they walk."

"Wow."

"Like I said, strong."

I closed the cupboard I opened and hauled myself up on the counter. “Can I order food?”

Peter shrugged. “Probably. I don't care. We do it all the time.”

“Excellent.” I quickly dialed for a chinese restaurant and kicked my legs against the counter. “Where do I tell then to go?”

“Lobby.”

I ordered and looked at peter “Want anything?”

He shook his head “No thanks. Steve'll be soon cooking and I know how amazing his food is.”

“Alright.” I jumped off the counter. “I will be in the lobby.”

“How do you plan on getting there? Tony said you have restricted access.”

“Out the window, in through the lobby. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Peter deadpanned.

I glared at him and he shut his mouth .

“You know, you should be able to go down if it's just the lobby.”

I brushed past him. "I was counting on it,” I said, fully intending to go out throught the window anyway.

\---

"You ordered a lot,” Peter said.

"And I'm still hungry." I dumped the empty containers in the trash and twirled my chopsticks in my hand. 

"Breakfast will be done soon." Peter nodded to the kitchen where Steve and Natahsa were making a pastry of sorts. I sat on the couch a few feet from where he was sitting and tucked my legs under myself.

"Hey. Nanook." 

I lolled my head to look at him. "What."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. School and all. I won't be back here until Friday." He scrolled through his phone nonchalantly. I took note of the tenseness in his shoulders.

"I thought you didn't leave here. Is it some weekend thing? They training you?"

"Err. Sort of. I'm kind of an intern. I stay here weekend nights and I spend week nights at home, with my aunt."

"Huh. I’ll just go to this 'school' with you. I have nothing better to do."

“Okaay.”

The oven beeped and Natasha put the pastries in while Steve cleaned whatever they used to make them. I cocked my head, listened. My ears twitched, follwoing the sound of footprints “Someone’s coming.”

Stark walked in. I made a move to leave but Steve threw me and Peter each an orange from the kitchen before going back to the pastries. I frowned, growled halfheartedly, sat back, and ate the orange. The others filtered in as the pastries finished baking. 

Natasha and Steve passed out the pastries, those with super metabolism getting extras. I ate the two I had quickly before slipping away, mostly unnoticed.    
  


I made my way inside, almost trembling with nervous energy. “Building Robot, ground floor.” 

The elevator jolted then started it’s descent. The doors slid open and the people milling around stared as I walked out. I turned, and looked up. The elevator I just exited was one of the few that went up to the housing levels.

I closed my eyes slowly and sighed. Ignoring everyone’s stares and whispers i walked in a straight line out the door. Once outside my chest heaved and I exhaled. 

People were still cleaning the streets from the battle with the aliens. People would be expecting their pictures. The ones I took before the abrupt crashing and kidnapping. 

I found a cafe, ordered a drink, and started editing the pictures. I sent the first few ones before leaving and walking to a secluded to park to send the rest of them. Once finished sending the last one to a local newspaper I leaned backand closed my eyes. 

Not even minutes later someone sat down on the other end of the bench. “Come here often?” 

I bit back an annoyed sigh before turning and opening my eyes. “Captain. To what do I owe your pleasure.”

“You left.” His gaze met mine. His disguise was poor. He adorned thick blocky sunglasses and a baseball cap. 

“Nice disguise.”

“You’d be surprised what people don’t notice.”

“Well,” I said, looking around the park, ”no one else is here at the moment. Anyway, I, am busy. Goodday.” I stood and turned to leave.

“Will you be back?”

I looked back at him. He was standing, hat pulled lower on his face. “Not like I have anywhere else.” I dipped my head. “Goodbye.”

“Be careful Nanook.” 

I turned. Said, “Will do,” and left the park. I stuck my hands in my pockets and followed the endless stream of people. Four people in the thousands of other people caught my attention. One smelling like an old power, magic, likely. Another like blood. The third was like concentrated alcohol. My nose wrinkled. The fourth was almost normal.”

They were clumped together, going the opposite way. I turned abruptly, unbothered by the shoving of harried people. They walked into a restaurant together. The smell of spices and warmth flew out the door when the door opened. 

My stomach growled. I followed them in. Pepper shaped lights filled the place, winding around beams, twisting above the rafters. It wasn’t too crowded. I was seated quickly and ordered faster. I didn’t recognize the name of it but the server had recommended it.    
  


I sat close to the group of four people. They had a strange dynamic; the magic one was young, likely the babie of the group, the alcohol and blood smelling ones seemed to taunt each other, and the big normal smelling one seemed tired.

Given there was nothing else to do I kept an ear out for them. Their conversation was interesting, something about ancient ninjas roaming the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for so long


End file.
